Look,What I Found
*WARNING:May contain bad words,bad spellings,word errors,or violence Plot Everyone's on the store was gone wild for the last camcorder Transcript Starting the trouble Lewis:*fixing the cam*Everyone's here?*back to the couch* Diego:Yes Ami:Whatever Andressa:C'mon girl,this isn't a bad thing,like yesterday Ami:Ugh,make us a favor,forget this day Rocky:Yeah,you should listen your mate Andressa:And the seventh time,i'm not her MATE!! Lewis:*cough*You guys should shut the hell of your mouths,that f****ng camcorder are filming us! Pank:And recording we arguing? Liz:Yeah,it seems that we shouldn't care at all Shazz:Yes Lewis:Shut up everyone,we are here to tell about the yesterday Ami:And about our sanity? Lewis:We lost our sanity,yesterday! And for what?!For that damn Camcorder!*they are in silence*Good,we are here to tell about the yesterday Yesterday *on the store* ... Lewis:And for last time,why we are here on that store? Diego:You know that i'm saving money,for buy a specific thing Lewis:That's the same answer,that you said few months earlier...You can say what you want to buy? Diego:A camcorder Lewis:A camcorder?Dude,if you wanted that damn cam,you should go in that store,next at our home Diego:Well...Not,'cause i was wanting that camcorder*shows the pamphlet* Lewis:*reading*GoPro 720,1500 dollars Diego:*guards the pamphlet*I wanted to film something about our normal day Lewis:What?Ever our privated things? Diego:Huh?No,no,no...it's kinda a vlog Lewis:Okay,maybe can we found on the next aisle Diego:Okay... *on the other side of store* Pank:*drinking a smoothie and waiting on the row*You need all these things? Andressa:Yes Pank:And the cash? Andressa:Here*shows on her pocket* Pank:Well,The sooner you pay, the sooner we'll come home. Store Clerk 1:*on the mic*Attention everyone,left one of that camcorders on the aisle 9 Pank:Thank god,that you don't need of that*Andressa got freezed*Uh,girl?Why are you staring at- Andressa:I WANT THAT THING!*going to aisle 9* Pank:*sigh*Here we go again Store Clerk 2:Next Pank:Uh... Store Clerk 2:Next!!! Pank:Wait Andressa*goes behind of her* Store Clerk:*on the speaker*ATTENTION,LEFT ONE OF THAT CAMCORDER OF THE BRAND GOPRO ON THE AISLE 9 Lewis:You've listened her,we better to go on that aisle Diego:Yep *out of the store* Liz*listening*You heard? Ami:*fixing the car*Yeah,i heard.Fix that thing now,to get away from here Liz:NOT,it's about that have one on the stock Ami:*fixing the car*C'mon girl,you just bought a pack of unecessary things,on that store...And don't oblige me to go inside there...Liz?*See Liz,entering on the store*LIZ?! *Liz enters on the store* Store Clerk:*on the speaker*ATTENTION,LEFT ONE OF GOPRO CAMCORDER ON AISLE 9,FOR THE LAST TIME LEFT ONE OF GOPRO CAMCORDER ON AISLE 9 Liz:*sees more of guys runnin'*It seems that i'm only for this *in another isle* Shazz:*tidying the shelves**mumbling*A hell of working here,that boss is a lame,the workers are a frickin' shit Rocky:*cleaning the floor**mumbling*Complains,complains,complains,all you do is complains Shazz:It's all we have to do here Rocky:*listening the noises*Wha-what?*turns and see few guys,running with shopping carts*Shazz,we have to move on Shazz:What?No way! Rocky:Shazz!! Shazz:I Said,No WAY! Rocky:*turns*LOOK OUT!!*runs* Shazz:COME BACK!!*Shazz got ran over by a cart*F-ck you all Quest for the Camcorder Rocky:*looking back and running**hides in another aisle**gasping* Diego:*pokes Rocky*Err...Dude? Rocky:*scares*Oh God...What cain i help you guys Diego:Where is aisle 9? Rocky:Aisle 9? Diego:Yes,aisle 9 Rocky:But doesn't exist that aisle Lewis:*typing on the smartphone*I Warned you Diego:Oh well...I'm looking for that camcorder to buy*show the pamphlet* Rocky:Let me see*take the pamphlet*Yes,it have one,they shouted on the speaker...But doesn't exist that Aisle 9*throws away*Should you guys,see another store Diego:But you said- Rocky:Nope,don't exist aisle 9 and neither that camcorder Lewis:*stressed*C'mon dude,you said that have one of that camcorder,show us where is Rocky:Sorry but...i can't Lewis:Why Not!? Rocky:see it*Points to Liz getting the camcorder* Liz:*with the camcorder in the hand*YAAASS,In your faces motherf***krs*runs* Rocky:Yup,she's got it Lewis:*look at him after for Liz runnin' to pay*But not in my turn*take Diego's hand,pull him,running*C'mon you said that you want that,and you'll got that Diego:Let's take a breathe,dude Lewis:Nuh-uh *in another aisle* Andressa:*seeing Liz running with camcorder**runs to her*Hey Girl! Liz*see Andressa running*Get away from me girl*runs* Category:Season 1